


at the beginning with you

by grayscale



Category: B.I.Shadow, Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayscale/pseuds/grayscale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Hokuto thinks, maybe, despite his awkwardness that hasn't dissipated over the years, despite everything they've been through, for some unfathomable reason, Fuma wants to start out with him yet again. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	at the beginning with you

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the wonderful 90's classic,"At the Beginning" by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis from Anastasia. Inspired by all of Fuma's rings~ Written for shiritori @ [writetomyheart](http://writetomyheart.livejournal.com)!

⓪  
In return for being the best groupmate imaginable (despite that they're not debuted, not real groupmates; Hokuto is sure that one day, they will be), in return for bringing sunshine to the room whenever B.I.Shadow is together, in return for laughing with and crying with and sharing his feelings with Hokuto despite Hokuto's awkwardness, Hokuto thinks, Fuma deserves more than a ring and a promise, fumbled and choked out in Hokuto's teenage inexperience, but when Fuma hugs him and says _I'm free this Friday_ with a sparkle in his eyes, Hokuto thinks, despite the fact that Hokuto is younger and nowhere near as talented and beautiful as Fuma, for some unfathomable reason, Fuma wants this to begin with him, too. 

①  
One whole year is a big deal, Hokuto thinks, a bigger deal than anything else that's happened between them (even bigger than Christmas, even bigger than Valentine's day), but somehow, even when all he manages is a homemade necklace and a store-bought cake, Fuma kisses him until his lips are red and says what Hokuto's been trying to say this whole time, teasingly, with the most beautiful grin Hokuto has ever seen, _Don't worry, there's always next year_.

②  
There's something incredibly painful about spending the day that's no longer their anniversary single, Hokuto thinks ruefully, his eyes wet and his throat tight, especially when they were supposed to be together forever until things went wrong, but as he stares at Fuma's face glowering down at him in Shibuya Crossing, seeming out of place amongst a bunch of kids and even with Nakajima, somehow, he can't help but mouth _happy anniversary_ and _I love you_ , all the same. 

③  
They've only reconciled and been back together for a few months when what should be their third anniversary comes around, but much to Hokuto's relief, Fuma still wants to treat it as their anniversary, as if they were never apart, as if nothing has changed, because even if a lot of things really have changed, are still changing, Hokuto knows that no matter how many times they have to start over, his love for Fuma will never, ever waver. 

④  
Their fourth anniversary is the second time they've managed to have two anniversaries in a row, but somehow, it feels like a lot more than that… but that doesn't stop Hokuto from fretting for weeks over a gift despite the fact that, as always, Fuma laughs and kisses him and assures him that he loves everything Hokuto gives him, always has, always will. 

⓪  
In return for five years of love and support and endless patience for all of his confusion and all of his shortcomings and all of his mistakes, Hokuto thinks, Fuma deserves more than a ring and promise for his anniversary, but when he throws his arms around Hokuto and kisses him on the cheek and says _yes, yes, yes_ over and over and over until he runs out of breath, Hokuto thinks, maybe, despite his awkwardness that hasn't dissipated over the years, despite everything they've been through, for some unfathomable reason, Fuma wants to start out with him yet again.


End file.
